7doors7worlds_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Espérance De Grace (Eliss)
" Salaud Wagglenoodle. " Espérance or often known as 'Eliss', is a human who attends 7D7WAcademy because of her parents curiosity for her magic. She is in the PurpleRose House. She is Japanese, but was adopted into a French Family. Because of this, she can speak 3 languages as she is currently learning French. Eliss will be a big sister in a few months according to her parents. And is very excited for this even if she doesn't seem like it. Appearance Eliss is a fairly tall girl who is a bit skinny. She has very pale white skin and black hair that has a fringe covering her eyes fully. Despite this, she can still see very well. Her eyes are red though, and slightly odd looking. She looks like neither of her parents because she is adopted. Her outfits are often very cutesy and if not cute, very fancy. She likes to choose her own clothing but her parents will occasionally choose her clothing as well. Personality Eliss may see like a mysterious, quiet and mature girl, yet she’s actually quite rebellious and is very sassy, often being sarcastic or just bluntly (and rudely) stating whenever someone does something stupid. Eliss hardly smiles, and it’s harder to tell what emotion she is showing because of her eyes being covered. She doesn't really like or dislike anything and her voice is very creepy sounding. She can be lazy yet competitive, and is a smart person who knows how to get out of trouble. She is also allergic to many things, but doesn't really care so she doesn't reveal what she is allergic to. Eliss does care for her friends and family but rather they would talk to eachother then to her since she just has a hard time expressing how she feels. This causes Eliss to showcase a strong and chill personality who often doesn’t really care what is happening most of the time. Powers Eliss’ magic is puppeteering magic, and she can control dolls and humans with it without having to look out of place. But if she wanted to control humans it would take up more power and concentration. There is a possible chance that one day she can even read other people’s mind because she would be controlling them and she can control objects to the point she can even make her own doll just by controlling the materials to make one. This power does make her feel sick after using it too much, as it messes with her minds and causes her to see hallucinations. Now, a good comparison is with Rukia, as they both have similar powers. But Eliss’ magic comes from completely her mind, whereas Rukia (only) is able to see the strings of who and what she controls and those strings grab onto whatever she wants to control. Backstory Eliss' first name was Seiko Matsumoto and she was adopted when she was 7. Her biological father had lost custody of her because he was violent and when her biological mother started abusing drugs, her biological mother decided to put her up for adoption.. At that time, Eliss did not reveal her powers because she saw her biological parents as dangerous. When she was adopted into a loving family, her name changed to Espérance de Grace. Eliss' nickname was made by her, since she struggled with her own name when she was first taught how to say it. And she somehow pronounced 'Eliss' instead of Espérance. Eliss remembers both of her names and has a diary to write down all her current memories and any memories from the past so she doesn't forget them. In her school, she was very popular because of her adorable appearance and yet mysterious personality. The boys often saw her as creepy, but she made many friends. She felt more safe in this family and when her parents bought her dolls to play with since she had interest in them, her parents learned about her powers. Because of this, her parents decided to put her in 7D7WAcademy. Despite all of this and how loving her adoptive family is, she does feel a bit uncomfortable with them at times. Relationships Oliver Orcharde Orion he found her secret diary :( Casimir Widleth shes just a jerk to him Yuuya Lisa Ikari Trivia •Eliss is allergic to many things. She doesn’t care though, so she won’t say what she’s allergic to. •Eliss has a diary, and will actually kill you if you read it. •Has attempted to dye her hair before to her (adoptive) parents’ hair colour. •Before going to bed, Eliss ties her bangs up. •Has one time controlled her father to eat her vegetables. •Can’t sing at all. Will actually screw up your eardrums if she does. •Her favourite doll is a doll given to her from her biological mother. The doll’s name is Sugar. •When she genuinely smiles, she will get embarrassed if you point out it out. •Really likes memes. •Eliss really likes children even though she doesn’t seem to be the type who could deal with them. •Eliss has a biological sibling but they died when they were young. •Eliss was the who chose her younger sister’s (Biological daughter of Victor and Abigail) name, Fleurette. •Besides Vegetables, Eliss dislikes bitter food. Art Eliss.JPEG CCC329D3-E19E-4DEB-93AF-6ED5D6DA3EDA.jpeg IMG 1126.jpg 582D8D2D-48E3-4102-9137-C3A4C4732E24.jpeg Category:PurpleRose Category:Female Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Student